Sun-Set NaLu
by SKITTELZZZ
Summary: Lucy and Gray are worried about Natsu and Gray can't find him, but Lucy finds him, and all she wants to do is make him feel better at any cost later chapters are going to be lemon ;)
1. sunset

Hey everyone! how are ya doing today i hope you are fantastic :3! Ok this is my first lemon and im so scared im going to do a bad job please tell me what you guys im doing my first lemon im going to do it on NaLu because that is my comfort zone. I hope i don't screw up to bad I hope you enjoy!WARNING: Lemon ahead {_} (that is suppose to be a lemon . . ) P.S please read my other stories and give some suggestions maybe thank you guys so much!

Lucy's POV

love weekends so much!" I yell as I run to the window expecting a special pink haired mage, where is he, he allways comes to my apartment around 3:00. Come to think of it, I didn't see him or Happy at the guild yesterday, I wonder if he is alright. I grab my small pad of paper and a pencil or two and start to walk to the park. As I walk past the dock I see Gray running toward me looking almost frightened "Lucy, have you seen Natsu hes been missing and he likes to stick around you" my cheeks burned at the thought of Natsu wanting to stick around with me.

I look up at Gray, he looked so frightened as if he had witnessed a murder. "Im sorry Gray but I haven't seen him either im actually going to the park if you want to look there." He stood as still as a stone. "Thank you Lucy i'll go look there for him there...I kinda miss that flame brain after all." he slipped me a smile and we walked on to the park.

As we arrived at the park I sat on a bench under a beautiful pink cheery blossom tree the color reminds me of natsu's spiky hair. "Why am I thinking of him, gosh I hope he is ok...please be ok Natsu" I slightly mumble under my breath. After a 5 minute writers block I grow bored of sitting, I start to walk around town and when I look back at the dock I see Natsu with his hands covering his face "is he crying? Natsu please be ok" I feel like I just want to hug him and make him feel better. I walk up beside him and then sit, "Natsu whats wrong, please tell me I am here if you want to talk about it" I look down at his emerald eyes that where red and puffy from crying.

Natsu's POV

I look up at Lucy and she looks beautiful, no, angelic in the light of the sunset. "L-lucy im fine really im am there is no reason for you to be worried over me" I look back down at my entwined hands. "Natsu I will all ways care about you and no matter what will worry about you now please tell me what is wrong?" I look back at her and try not to burst into tears again "theres one girl that I love with all my heart and she is hanging out with other guys and i don't say anything because I want her to be happy even if i can't make her happy myself and it really hurts seeing her like other guys but prabubly doesn't like me back." A tear falls from my left eye and Lucy wipes it of gently with her thumb and keeps her hand on my face, "Natsu who is the girl you are talking about, is it Lisanna or Erza?"

I look into Lucy's eyes and she looks hurt by the words i had just said "neither, Lisanna is just a close friend and I think of Erza as a sister, the girl im talking about is beautiful and tough as nails!" he smiles that big warm smile and continues "she is the best celestial wizard I know personally, and I love her with all my heart, and her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy looks at me, yep, I think I screwed something up...typical me. "Natsu, is that what you where so upset about?" she looks at me and removes her hand from my face, I still feel its ghost on my cheek, she then holds my hands. "Natsu I have liked you ever since we meet, ever since you saved me from tat fake wizard, that was the best day of my life because i got to go to Fairy Tail and i meet you." I smiled at her and my cheeks burned at the thought of Lucy liking me back, I can't stand it any longer I lean in and kiss Lucy.

so sorry guys ima cut it off there, ill finish it soon i promise! i hope you enjoyed it so far, sorry for mistakes I know i got a few. Well i will finish my first lemon so help me! thanks for reading my stories and maybe some suggestions on stories? NaLu for life *rips of my clothes and underneath is a sweat suit with NaLu merchandise all over it, then looks straight at you and whispers into your'e ear "NaLu, straight up" then blow my one of a kind NaLu whistle!* bye guys


	2. Instincts

Hey guys im sooooo sorry that I haven't finished my story I've been busy with my life lol i make my self laugh I don't have a life! good one! anyways please no hatting this is my first LEMON and I will (90% chance of epic fail) screw it up somehow. But still i hope you enjoy the story and cheek out my other stories and maybe suggest some things for me to wright about. Hope you like it.

Lucy's POV

Natsu put his hands behind my neck to deepen the kiss. He is so warm, his hands caressing my skin sends chills all over my body. He breaks the kiss and keeps his eyes on mine for a moment, I don't want this to stop I want more than just kissing. His soft smile fades " Lucy I don't want too scare you or anything but I want to tell you that I..." he stopped, I think I know what he was about to say "Natsu I love you, and you can tell me anything, now what where you saying?" He looks back up at me and smiles "I love you with all my heat Lucinda Heartfilia."

I don't know how he knows my real name but I don't care I jump forward and wrap my arms around the love of my life. He puts his arms gently around my head and pulls me in closer to his chest. Natsu stands up and reaches his hand out for me "come on its getting late and cold the last thing I want is for you to get sick." He really cares about me I can tell, I nod at him and reach my hand out for his and we start walking back to my apartment. As we arrivet I forgot where my key was and remembered that I left it on the kitchen table!

Natsu's POV

Lucy looks at me with a worried smile "I left my keys on the kitchen table" then she looked down at the ground and her grin faded. I look up at the window where I enter and exit Lucy's house all the time "what about the window, is it locked?" She looked back up at me and then to the window "I all ways keep it open, for you" she smiled "but how are we both suppose to get up there?" I looked at her and smiled to reassure her "you trust me" then I reach out for her hand and she takes it. I then all at once take her into my arms and jump onto the roof and lay Lucy down and we sit on the roof and watch as the sun disappears behind the horizon.

After a few minutes we both entered Lucy's apartment, Lucy walks straight over to her dresser and gets a bunch of clothes and outs them in the bathroom "im going to take a bath ok Natsu?" I nodded and she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, the smell of Lucy's shampoo and just plain Lucy is driving me insane! I love Lucy and want to spend my life with her but why are my instincts trying to take over now, I cant control them for much longer. I don't know much about these kinds of things Igneel didn't really teach me the part about this. Igneel only said to do "it" with the one you truly want to be with and love, and there is nobody else I would want to do "it" with other than Lucy. I sit on her bed and try to control myself for as long as possible before I snap.

A few minutes passed and I see Lucy walking out of the bathroom with only a black and red bra and matching panties. I couldn't even look away from her, she is beautiful inside and out, she is Lucy. I couldn't stand it any longer I got up and walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by the shoulders and held her for a moment. I glared at her whole body head to toe and she let me, I thought I would get slapped or something "Natsu, do you like what you see?" After that I broke, my instincts are taking over, I want you Lucy, all of you.

Lucy's POV

back at my face "Lucy my instincts are taking over, I can't control them and I don't want to hurt you, but before I even try to do anything I have too ask you something." he looked at me and gave me a warm smile, I could tell he was worried "do you want to be with me for the rest of your life and love and care for me like I will you?" he looked me right in the eyes with his beautiful emerald ones "yes Natsu I want to be with you" I smile at him, the tenseness in his body slowly fades away. He looks calm now, im glad "before dragon slayers do "it" they can only do that with one person, the person they want to be with for the rest of their life and love and Lucy I am asking you to be my mate, I know its sudden and I..." I cut him off and reach for his hands and put them in mine "my answer is yes, Natsu I will be your mate."

Natsu looks at me and smiles devilishly "did you dress up for me" he says as he pulls me closer to him "yea, now its your turn Natsu" and I take his vest off and admire his built body. Natsu lifts me up and pushes me up against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me deeply. He then caries me over to the bed and lays me down, Natsu slides his pants off to shown his grey boxers "I didn't think it was fair for you to be undressed like that and then me still have my pants on" he said with a smile. Then I got on top of him, he thinks he can act all sexy and get me to eat right out of his hand, two can play at that game. I hover right over him and place my hands on his chest "wow Natsu you have such big muscles" I say in a low tone into his ear "i-i-its from all the fighting we d-do" he says stuttering. I slowly move lower down to Natsu's boxers and pull them down then off, he could really satisfy a woman.

Natsu's POV

Lucy slowly pulls off my boxers and hovers above my erection "what do you want me to do Natsu?" She looked up at me and smiled "i'll do anything you want you just hafto tell me Natsu" she wraps her fingers around me, I feel a groan in the back of my throat "L-l-lucy you know what I-I" I cant even speak it feels so good."L-lucy p-please" I try to say in a gasp "don't try playing games with me then Mr. too sexy for my vest!" I nod as Lucy looks back down and starts to lick my head, I groan. She then slowly takes it into her mouth and a huge wave of pleasure tingled through my body.

I watched as Lucy's head bobbed up and down, and it felt better than anything I have ever felt before. She went faster and faster and I was about to come she continued with her hand and reached up and kissed me, that set me off, i came on her stomach but she didn't seam to mind "in a hurry are we?" She looked at me and smiled "im just joking with you, so how was it" she says allmost laughing right in my face "it was amazing!" She smiled and touched her lips to mine "your turn Lucy" I say under my breath but she heard me, I flip her over and I get on top of her as I take her panties off. I looked down at her pussy, it was so cute "have you ever had sex before Lucy" if she has I would feel weird about it "no Natsu and im glad im doing it with you."

Lucy's POV

He looks up at me again with a playful grin on his face "you even smell good down here Lucy its sweet." Natsu smiles and winks at me "can't wait to see how it tastes" my face burns red "whats wrong Lucy?" I just smile "its my first time Natsu, do you think that im not going to be a bit shy at first?" He looks calm yet happy "Lucy you should never be shy around me, its my first time to and I can only do it with one girl for the rest of my life, but im not shy around you because your the one I love." he looks at me and smiles "now I wanna show you how much I love you."

Natsu goes back down and starts to lick my pussy, I put my hands in Natsu's hair as surges of pleasure tingle through my body. He then puts his pointer finger to my entrance and slowly slides it in and out and I groan "N-natsu" he stops licking and I can feel him bite down on his lip "Lucy do you know how it makes me feel when you say my name like that?" he looks at me and his finger starts to go faster "h-how" he looks at me "it makes me want you even more that I do now, your groans are the most sexy thing i've ever heard." Natsu slides back down and continues liking in tiny circles "Na-atsu" I can't help it, im about to cum could feel Natsu breath on me and that done it I came and he licked it up like it was nothing."that tasted sweet, i love that taste" he said as he hovers above me.

Natsu's POV

the way she says my name is so amazing "now what?" I ask Lucy as she looked back confused "what do you mean what now" she looked back down and rubbed the access cum off of herself "im all fired up now!" I got on top of Lucy and held her wrists down on the bed as I put my self inside her, we both groaned loudly but didn't care who could hear. I pushed and pulled and I could feel Lucy's hips buckle under mine as we picked up a pattern, this is the best feeling I have ever had, it just feels so good. I let go of Lucy's wrists and held on to the bed for support, Lucy then put her hands back into my hair and pulled and tugged, even that felt good.

We both picked up speed and we both groaned "L-lucy im g-oing" before I could finish my statement I felt her walls close against my dick and we yelled each others names "L-lucy!" and she pulled my hair tighter "Natsu!" I collapsed beside of her and covered her with her blanket. she got closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist "Natsu I love you" she whispers in my ear softly. I put my hands behind her neck and pull her closer "Lucy I love you to, goodnight" and we fell asleep moments after we lost our virginity to eachother.

HEY GUYS! OMG that was my Lemon. I know I probably had mistakes but who doesn't? I hope everyone likes my story and my others on my profile! And If you don't like NaLu *rips off clothes and underneath is my handy-dandy NaLu track suit and one of a kind limited addition NaLu whistle "deal with it bro!" then whistles my whistle in your face* Thank you for reading and following me and my stories :3


End file.
